The major emphasis of the literature on questionnaire based research deals with the statistical research design. Another part deals with a series of "rules of thumb" for avoiding ambiguous, double barrelled, leading, etc., questions. Our departure is from Ethnoscience, the investigation of a social system through its "native" terminology. We will use five Ethnoscience Ethnographies of schools on the Navajo Reservation. These were collected by the National Institute of Education Project of the Navajo (Nation's) Division of Education. We will help with the adaptation of the terminology of Navajo students into a questionnaire seeking insights into "Obstacles to Navajo Education," from the Navajo student's point of veiw. Our major contribution under the tenure of this proposal will be the semantic evaluation of the NIE/NDOE Project's questionnaire. We will use evaluation by Ethnoscience and Statistical techniques. In addition we will work toward the general research and development of (ethnoscience) theoretically principled and empirically based semantic design of questionnaires. The results of this study will be published in article or monograph form.